Haunted House
|suceeded = Dr. Hare's Secret Lab}}Haunted House is a mini-island available free in the store. It is a Halloween-themed mini-island released for Halloween. Walkthrough Rise Up! Enter the Haunted House, and you'll rise out of a grave in a cemetery. Walk to your left, and you'll see a bat flying around the haunted house holding a key. Chase after the bat and grab the key. After that, walk to your left. Use the key to open the cellar. Then, walk in the cellar. I Got My Fuel Now that you're in the cellar, it's time to explore. You will see a furnace and a boiler with disconnected pipes. Rotate the pipes until they connect. The steam from the boiler will then boost you up to the top shelf. Grab the Draught. Now, leave the cellar. Nine Lives Did Not Suffice Now that you're in the house, there's plenty of places to explore. If you walk in the bathroom, you'll see a sheet ghost behind the shower curtain. Open it and the sheet ghost will be gone. Go down into the kitchen, and you'll see a strange, ghost-like cat. It will tell you that if you find the items "of The Dead," he will help you find "The Dead." So now it's time to set out and find the items! A Knight In Shining Armor Now, go to the hall on the second floor. It is decorated with portraits hanging on the walls, with eyes that follow you, plants that raise and lower by themselves, and knight statues. Hop on the head of one of the statues, and he will drop his pickaxe so you can grab it. Now go back to the kitchen and open the refrigerator, using the pickaxe to chip out the ice from it. When Midnight Strikes Twice Now go into the Master Bedroom, and pick up the phone. It will say to "Give them their light when midnight strikes twice." Go click on the two clocks. When the skulls pop up it means it's midnight. When you put your cursor over the clocks, they will go faster. Now keep switching between the two clocks until the skulls pop up at the same time. After that, you will receive the Lantern. Now, go into the cellar and get the Kerosene to light the lantern. Headshot Now go into the Dining Room and an arrow will shoot at the wall. Then out comes a note reading "Fly to find the chalice." Now go over the witch portrait and click the spider, which will drop down and scare the witch, causing her to drop her broom. Now fly the broom into the attic and you will see a chest. Try to open it, and a puzzle will appear. Just do the reverse of the cut scene at the beginning of the game, and this puzzle will actually be quite easy! Now that you've finished the puzzle, you'll receive the Chalice! The Cat Gets Let Out of The Bag Once again, speak with the cat, and he'll tell you to go into the graves of "The Dead" outside. Therefore, you must go outside. Enter the grave next to the Weeping Angel. Party Time! You go into the grave, only to discover that the supposed monsters were just having a Halloween party in the grove! They use your items to make their party complete. Congratulations! You've completed the Haunted House mini-island, and you can receive your prizes: the Zombify card and 50 credits! Trivia *This is the first Mini-Island on Poptropica. *Haunted House is only found in the Poptropica Store. It's now free, but it used to be 300 credits. *A Poptropican once reported to have found themselves flying outside the house with no broom and just flying. *The Zombie costume wasn't always the prize for the Haunted House. When the house first became available, the only prize for completing it was the 50 credits. *The Dream Guardian Outfit looks similar to the Black Reaper in the Ghoul's Gala. *The only way to strike midnight twice is to have both skulls pop out at the exact same time. Prizes *Zombie Costumizable costume. *50 credits Videos Poptropica Walkthrough Haunted House '09|Video walkthrough for Haunted House. Category:Mini-Islands Category:Poptropica Store Category:Haunted House Category:Minigames Category:Poptropica Category:2010 Islands